


Split Ends and Jealousy

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [3]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Sometimes something simple brings out jealousy
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dribble Drabble April [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Split Ends and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Wolfe's Hair

As his lover’s head rested on his stomach, Niccolo Santi closed his eyes beyond grateful. He still wanted to make Dario and Jess pay for what they had done, but at least it seemed the damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been. His fingers snagged on a knot and gently Nic undid the tangle. He would almost swear that Chris was sleeping if it weren’t for the feel of his breathing and his pulse rate. 

“We need to get your hair trimmed. The ends are horrible.”

Chris grunted “If you hate them that much I am sure that your buddy, Santiago’s cousin, has a pair of scissors.”

“Nothing happened and you know it.” Nic tugged gently. “I thought we agreed not to go to bed angry.”

Chris nearly purred, feeling Nic’s nails against his scalp again. “I am not angry.”

“Fine. Do not go to bed jealous.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible. His eyes never come off your body.”

Nic chuckled. “He may look, but he knows better than to touch. My heart has been spoken for already.”

“Mine is yours.” Chris sighed. “When are you leaving for those scissors?”

“It can be done tomorrow. Right now I am content to have you in my arms.”


End file.
